


Tied to a Pole

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Head Injury, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried Bail Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: Bail stumbled on a loose rock and wheeled his arms as he struggled to manintain his balance. He couldn’t stop running. He may not have known anything about this place, but what he understood was that they didn’t take kindly to unnatural things.Things like a Jedi.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Tied to a Pole

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to the unoriginal title names hahaha. This one fills my "Tied to a Pole" square on my bingo card

If there was one thing Bail Organa knew about Obi-Wan Kenobi, it was that the Jedi was very good at getting himself into trouble.

_ “If you must know,” Obi-Wan started with a small smile on his face that stretched that bleeding scratches marring his skin. “I don’t go looking for trouble. Trouble seems to find me no matter where I am or what I’m doing. Therefore-” _

_ “Therefore it’s not exactly you  _ getting _ into trouble?” Bail asked with an equally small smile.  _

_ “Precisely.” _

Bail remembered that conversation very well. It seemed that the Jedi was right. Though, if he were being honest, Bail would have to admit that the trouble seemed to  _ double  _ when he accompanied his friend on adventures. It seemed the galaxy had it out for the two.

So, yes. Obi-Wan Kenobi had a penchant for ending up in sticky situations. For example, right now. 

Bail was breathing hard as he raced through the lower town of some village on some planet he and Obi-Wan managed to land themselves on (to be fair, they were meant to be headed to Naboo). They didn’t know anything about where they were, which brought them to this moment. 

Bail stumbled on a loose rock and wheeled his arms as he struggled to maintain his balance. He couldn’t stop running. He may not have known anything about this place, but what he understood was that they didn’t take kindly to unnatural things.

Things like a Jedi.

Someone that could move things with just a thought. Someone that radiated an odd aura. Someone that held a glowing sword and was accompanied by an odd hum. 

The Jedi were odd. They were strange and unusual. Anyone who had never seen one before would be rightfully wary.

And these sentients were.

Bail pulled himself back from his thoughts. He had to stay focused. He couldn’t afford to trip over a rock or branch and hurt himself. He had to find his friend. He had to make sure he was alright. 

Sure enough, moments later, he found the Jedi Master.

  
  


He was tied to a pole with his arms behind him and around the pole. His ankles and legs were fastened to the pole as well. Any Jedi could have gotten out of that with no problems. However, there was a problem and Bail could see it as he slowed his pace and crept closer.

Obi-Wan’s head rolled as he tried to maintain consciousness. Bail had seen the blow to the head his friend had received. It was no surprise the Jedi couldn’t keep his head up very well, and therefore couldn’t get himself out of his bindings. If he couldn’t keep his eyes open or stop them from rolling about in their sockets, then there was no chance he would be able to get himself out. Not without hurting the one’s around him.

Bail knew Obi-Wan well enough that even though they were the one’s to put Obi-Wan in that position, the Jedi would never bring them harm. It wasn’t in his nature. 

Bail was closer now. He was on the edges of the crowd and started to push his way through. No one gave him a second glance. He just continued through the sea of people. People that looked just like him and Obi-Wan, but were terrified of the unknown. 

Bail couldn’t understand the words being spoken around him, but he could understand what it meant when one of the sentients raised a torch that blazed brightly. Bail swallowed tightly and pushed faster through the crowd.

“Wait!” He called, waving an arm around in the air as he continued his stride. “Stop, please!” He pushed as much fear and desperation into his voice as he could. He didn’t know what they could understand. So, he tried his best. 

He breathed a soft sigh of relief when the torch was pulled away from the wood that sat around Obi-Wan. No one else moved as he made his way to his injured friend. He gave the Jedi his attention first. 

“Obi-Wan?” He placed careful hands on Obi-Wan’s face. The move earned him a groan and scrunched forehead.

“B’l?” Obi-Wan slurred the Senator’s name and Bail couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across his face.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here.” 

Obi-Wan hummed and smiled.

“Th’s g’d.” He slurred again and his eyes fluttered. “Y’u ‘kay?”

Bail huffed out a laugh and nodded.

“I’m alright. Just-just hand in there. I’ll get you out of this mess.” Bail turned his attention reluctantly to the sentient still holding the flaming torch. He rolled his shoulders and swallowed.

_ Bargaining for my friend’s life? No problem. _

It wasn’t, in fact, a problem at all. Bail managed to secure safe transport off the planet. They were lucky enough to have a ship that needed some work but that would get them off planet and to somewhere safer than where they currently were. 

So, with their safe passage ready and his friend secured in his arms, Bail made his way to their ship. 

“Trouble sure does seem to like you, Master Kenobi.” Bail said with a smile as he glanced down at his friend's tired face. 

Obi-Wan answered with a smile. And that was good enough for Bail.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr!!! You can find me at meantforinfinitesadness


End file.
